Bringing Down The Cullens
by JasmineCole15
Summary: Alice, Rosalie and Bella all attend Forks High school, but so do Emmett, Jasper and Edward, better known as the Cullen Brothers. The Cullens go arround the school acting like they own it but the girls have decided it is time to bring down the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

Bella

Here I stand again with my two best friends, Rosalie and Alice watching as girls throw themselves at, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Better known as the Cullen brothers.

"What the hell do those girls see in them seriously?" Rosalie asked waving her hands to the now large group around the Cullen's.

"Honestly Rose, I have no idea. They moved here just before the start of junior year and have given us nothing but trouble." Alice replied.

"Don't worry girls; I am sure it will wear of eventually."

Rosalie and Alice then looked towards me in pure disbelief.

"Bella! It is the first day of senior year, and all the girls are still acting the same. It has been a year since they moved here" Rose growled.

"Well okay maybe nothing will change but on the bright side we only have one year left with them and then we are free to leave them behind with their sluts." I said.

"Hahahaha well said Bella. Anyway come on we got to give these guys something to look at as the rest of the female population flock over the Cullen's."

"You make us sound so cheap Mary Alice." I laughed.

"We are not cheap; we are wearing Gucci that stuff doesn't come cheap!" Alice countered.

The three of us then walked towards biology, luckily we had Mrs Cope link up all our timetables so we had every lesson together. As we walked into class Mr Banner was writing up the topics we would be studying in our final year. We took our seats at the back of the class and waited for everyone else to arrive. Unfortunately the Cullen's were in our class. Great first day back and we had to endure the joys of listening to them talk about their girlfriend of the week.

"I hope Mr Banner lets us stay in our own seats for the final year I do not want to sit by Mike Newton again, he always tried to grope my leg which earned him a punch in the face." Oh yes we will never forget Rosalie punching Mike in the face he came back to school the next day with a black eye.

"Okay class settle down I am sure you have had long enough to catch up after being on your long summer holidays, but unfortunately know it is time to work." There were a lot of groans around the room, but just to be different Alice, Rosalie I cheered and clapped for Mr Banner which made him blush slightly.

"Thank you girls now calm down. I however have some bad news; I have decided to put you in a seating plan due to the amount of work needed to be completed this year. I am positive it will be beneficial to you in the long run okay…"

"I better not be sat by…"

"Rosalie Hale and Emmet Cullen." Rosalie Trudged to the front throwing curses towards Mr Banner.

"On the table behind Bella Swan and Edward Cullen." I stared gob smacked at Mr Banner; I knew it would happen to me. I walked to the table and Rosalie turned towards me.

"Kill me know Bella please."

"Know Rosalie if anyone is going to be shot first it would be me." I laughed. Luckily Alice was sat behind us as well. But she got Jasper, which she wasn't happy about.

"Mr Banner can I not be moved?" Alice asked giving him a pout and watery eyes.

"Sorry Alice no you can't be moved."

"Hey midget stop grumbling you got a good partner." Lauren hissed.

"Hey orange glow shut your mouth and leave her alone." Rosalie growled standing from her chair.

"Parrrrrrr!" I shouted giving Rosalie a high five.

"Hi I'm Edward, but I suppose you already know that."

"Hi I'm Bella but I suppose you wouldn't know that."

Who the hell does he think he is? "I suppose you already know that." Self-Centred or what? Not every girl in this high school is so drawn to him. He isn't the only man in the world. I could see Emmett trying to sweet talk Rosalie but I knew straight away it wouldn't work. He would be the next one leaving the room with a black eye.

"Woo I am only trying to make conversation." Edward said still smirking at my response.

"Well unlike all the other girls here I am not interested in you self-obsessed ways."

"I am not self-obsessed." He defended.

"Really?"

The rest of the lesson flew by neither Edward or I spoke thank god. Of course we had to speak during the experiments but nothing more then, "pass me this, and pass me that." Hopefully Rosalie and Alice were not having as bad as a time then me. The bell soon went and I literally ran from the lesson.

"Everything okay Bella?" Rosalie asked smugly walking out of the classroom.

"What do you think? I had to sit next to Edward." I all but whined.

"Bella, Bella, Bella do not worry your little head we'll sort this out and Mr Banner will surely move us." Alice grinned, hooking her arms through mine and Rosalie's as we began to walk towards the food hall.

As we walked into the food hall heads turned our way as they usually do, but we ignored the looks we were given and carried on picking out our food. Rosalie and Alice both told me what it was like for them sitting next to the Cullen brothers and their stories were exactly like mine. They flirted and got struck down by us, shocked at how we didn't fall at their feet. Well the last thing us girls would do is fall for the Cullen's. They would need a dramatic attitude change before we even considered looking their way.

"So, Alice is it okay for us to have a sleep over at your house tonight?"

"Yes it is fine, I spoke to my mom and she's okay with it. Anyway my mom and dad are out tonight and are staying in Port Angeles so we have the house to ourselves."

"Great I brought my night bag with me it is all in Rosalie's car so we don't have to go back to mine. I will call Charlie later; he'll let me stay over we practically live at your house anyway." I laughed picking up my sandwich and taking a bite.

I looked up across the cafeteria to find the 'popular' table once again filled with girls flaunting their selves at the football players, which of course involved the Cullen brothers. Somebody needed to put those Cullen's in their places.

"Somebody really needs to sort those Cullen's out, they act like they own the school. I wish we could make their senior year hell."

"Well Bella, you may have hit the Jackpot."

"What do you mean Rose?"

"Who do you know, other than us would be prepared to take on the Cullen's and ruin their year?"

"No one."

"Exactly, girls it is up to us to bring down the Cullen's" Rosalie stated.


	2. The Plan

Bella

The first day went by in a flash. Rose, Alice and I rushed out to excited for our sleepover. We all hopped into Rose's BMW and zoomed out of the car park.

"Girls we need to start planning how we are going to take down the Cullens." Rosalie said pulling into Alice's driveway. I jumped out of the car and followed Alice into the house. Alice informed us that her mom and dad had already left but had left us money to order take out.

Rosalie ran up to Alice's room and started pulling out our Pj's, saying we might aswell start the night early because we were going to be up late planning the downfall of the Cullens.

Once we were all dressed Alice pulled out a pile of blankets as Rosalie and I grabbed the pilllows. We pushed all of the chairs back in the living room and put on some music. Once everything was set up, Rosalie ordered pizza for our dinner.

"OKay I have paper pens and glitter." Alice listed off walking down the stairs.

"Alice, why the hell do we need glitter?" I asked in curiosity.

"Well it isn't glitter, as in a pot of glitter. It is glitter cross stickers to pin point our attacks." She replied setting everything down on the coffee table.

"Pizza is on it's way it should arrive in ten minutes, I got a large original Pizza, so we can add our own toppings from the fridge." Rosalie said.

"Rose as this was your idea you must be the one to lay this plan out."

"Okay, right we need to plan throughout the day. Alos we can't put out the big guns at the start or they will know they are under attack so to say."

"Oh I understand. Well tomorrow morning why don't we park in their car parking space that isn't to big, but I know it will annoy the hell out of Edward. He would hate his precious VOLVO to be any where near another car it may get scratched." I said sarcastically, Alice and Rose howling at my response.

"That is the attitude Bella, we are on a roll."

"We could also plant some stink bombs in their lockers. I am sure we could fit them through the shutters." Alice said writing it down on the big sheet of paper.

"What about you Rose? You have anything to put on the table." I asked.

"Bella, trust me I have lots of ideas but mine will be needed later. Although Emmett only lives around the corner from my house, we could remove his starter engine and replace it with a broken one, I have a broken one in my garage."

"Rose you will be taking the engine thingy out Bella and I do not understand any of that but we will keep a look out and cause a distraction if necessary."

"Awesome write it down on the paper!"

This carried on for the next three hours. We came up with various small plans which would get them aggitated. We all decided our plan of attack and came up with the idea that we would start our scheme tomorrow morning.

"Should we go to the store and pick up supplies tonight? After all it is only seven O'clock." Alice asked.

"Yes but Alice we are in our pj's." I giggled as Alice went to pick up her car keys.

"Oh Bella, lots of people go to the store in their pj's, don't worry about it. The store is only down the street anyway." Rose said pulling me towards the door.

Five mintues later, Alice, Rose and I were stood in the kids Isle. Rose picked up the stink bombs and put a bunch in the basket. Alice also put in some non permenant paint. I looked up and down the isle but sore nothing that I could put in the basket. However I did spot some water bombs, I suppose they could be useful.

"We wil have to come up with something to do with those." Alice grinned evily.

We took our supplies to the counter, the cashier giving us strange looks but Rose dazzeled him with a smile and he was putty in her hand. We finally jumped back in the car grateful nobody from school sore us in the store or we new we would have being caught.

"This is going to be so much fun I can't wait for tomorrow when we can unleash hell on those Cullens." Rosalie cackled as Alice zoomed down the road.

"I know what you mean Rose, we are definatley leaving senior year with a bang." Alice laughed. High fiving Rose and I.

This sure would be a great senior year.


	3. What's That Smell?

Bella's POV

"Bella come on we need to be out of the house in less than five minutes!" Alice yelled up the stairs.

"Alice I am ready, but I don't think Rosalie is yet." I replied slyly.

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE! do you not realize we are trying to put a plan together to take down those evil brothers and if you don't get moving our plan will of failed on the first day." She ranted, but Alice was soon quieted when Rose walked out of the kitchen wondering why on earth she was yelling at her when she was ready.

"Alice what are you talking about I have been ready for the last ten minutes."

"Bella said you weren't ready."

Oh no I knew I was in trouble at that moment so I put on my best innocent face and walked downstairs.

"Bella Swan don't give me that look did you send me off to rant at Rosalie just so I would leave you?"

"Nooooo" I smiled.

"Anyway we have no time to be talking about this we need to get to school before anyone arrives and spots what we are doing."

We all walked out side and got into Alice's Moms Aston Martin, she explained to us on the way that she had spoke with her mom last night about our plan and she let us borrow the car so the Cullen's wouldn't recognize it was ours when were parked in their space. It took us less than ten minutes to get to school at the speed Alice was driving at. As we pulled up in a deserted car park Rose and I jumped out the car so we could go and plant the stink bombs while Alice went and parked the car.

"Right Bells you keep look out while I put these in their locker, if you hear anything shout out we can't be caught. It is also a good job there are no cameras this side of the school."

"Okay go on hurry we don't have much time."

It took Rosalie less than two minutes to set the bombs off and shove them threw the gaps in the lockers. Once she was finished she grabbed my arm and we walked briskly out into the car park to find Alice.

"Guys over here!" Alice called out.

We found her behind the wall of the stairs, where you can see the whole view of the car park.

"Look I think they are about to arrive and right on time too." She smiled.

As we all looked towards the gates of the school car park we sore the Cullen's coming in, people turned heads when they drove past mainly the female population. As they spotted our car Edward slammed the breaks on and jumped out of his car, fuming at the sight before him.

"Whose car is that!" He yelled.

Nobody answered and us girls couldn't contain our laughter at the pure anger on his face. Luckily nobody heard or sore us as we were well hidden behind he wall of the stairs. As Edward was getting no answer he got into his car and slammed the door, parking in on off the teachers' space.

"Oh my god he is going to get in trouble for that, and we didn't even plan that to happen, I think we should take that as an added bonus" Alice laughed.

"Okay lets get inside for the big show."

We walked threw the crowd of people in the hallways towards our locker. We were down the hall from the Cullen's locker but we could still smell a wiff of the stink bombs.

"God Rose how many did you put in there?" I giggled.

"Four why?"

"We told you to smell out their locker no the whole corridor." Alice laughed.

"oops oh well that stench we stick for a few days."

Just as we were walking towards lesson we heard the unmistakable sound of Emmett Cullen's voice.

"What the hell is that smell? Who put stink bombs in our locker!"

The three if us burst into fits of giggles as we walked to biology.

"High five girls stage one complete." Rosalie chuckled.

We sat in biology for a good five minutes before anyone appeared in our classroom probably because they were watching the commotion from down the hall. As Mr Banner entered the room so did most of our class including the Cullen's who didn't look to happy. Obviously the teachers sent everyone on their way and did nothing about the smell problem, what do you expect people pull pranks all the time but ours will never be forgotten.

Edward sat down next to me and I could smell the stink bombs radiating off of him. I smiled and thought to play a little joke.

"Hey Rose what's that smell? It stinks."

"I don't know Bella but I can smell it too, some people need to learn to take a shower." Both Edward and Emmett shuffled in their seats obviously getting frustrated that they couldn't do anything about the smell.

"Yes Alice?" Mr Banner said.

"Can I go to the toilet I think I'm going to be sick there is a bad smell round here." She asked sweetly.

"Yes of course."

As she left Rose and I looked at the door in sympathy but we both new she was only trying to rile Jasper up and by the sounds of it, it worked.

"Whoever put those stink bombs in our locker they are going to pay." He grumbled to himself.

As we got on task Edward lent towards me to reach for a pencil, I leaned back as he did, as the smell was getting to me.

"What?" Edward asked frustrated

"You kind of smell."

"Well it wasn't my fault some stupid loser put stink bombs in my locker."

I started to get angry.

"Why would they be a loser for putting stink bombs in your locker, I think it's pretty brave of them to try and put you in your place and make you get a taste of your own medicine."

"Put us in our place, yes our place would be on the popular table were you're not, but oh we are already there."

"You are such an ignorant, moronic, selfish, BAST..."

"Miss Swan would you like to stop that sentence before I give you detention?"

"Sorry Mr Banner, can I please leave the room for a minute to calm?"

"yes."

As I stood outside Alice came up to me on the way back from the bathrooms.

"You okay Bella? what are you doing out here? Are you in trouble?" She began to ramble.

"No I'm fine and I was getting angry Edward was being a douche and Mr Banner caught me shouting at him and I asked him if I could leave the room, an here I am."

"I am going to make him pay Alice he is so self obsessed."

"Don't worry Bella we are going to make them pay."

As Alice walked back into the classroom she walked past Edward and knocked his arm that his face was resting on causing him to fall face first into the table. Everyone began to laugh but Lauren butted in.

"You stupid idiot you could of damaged his face." She said begging to stand up. But Rosalie put a stop to her moving as she stood up and glared at Lauren daring her to take a step towards Alice. She sore Rosalie and shot back to her seat.

"Sorry Edward I slipped?" She smiled angelically.

I came back into the lesson soon after and took my seat Edward and I never spoke just glared daggers at each other through the lesson. After P.E we were sat at our lunch table discussing our next stage of our plan.

"Well I think we need to get out of lesson early so we can get to the car so the Cullen's will see us later." Alice said.

"I agree I think they need to know it's our car and I can't wait to see what their faces are like when they know it is us." Rosalie laughed.

"What are we going to do later then? What is the next stage?" I asked.

"Well I think I should tamper with Emmett's car tonight because they have football training on Wednesday's and always bring Emmett's Jeep. So I think that should be next."

"Okay well tonight it is, shall Alice and I stop at your house so we can be look outs?"

"Yes mom and dad will be fine with it they work late anyway." Rose smiled.

A few hours later we were sat in the library in our free period. It was ten minutes before the end of school.

"Right girls I think it is time to be leaving." Alice smiled, picking up her handbag and walking towards the door Rosalie and I at her flank.

"This should be a very entertaining ten minutes" I laughed with Rosalie.

As we walked into the car park some people were stood around their cars looking at the Aston.

"I think everybody is curious to who's the car is. Look the Cullen's beat us out."

I turned my head to see Edward, Emmett and Jasper looking towards our car.

"Well here goes nothing."

We began to walk across the car park towards the Aston but stopped in the middle of the crowd. Alice lifted the key and pressed the button to unlock the car. As the lights went off everyone went quiet, and looked at us as we went and stood next to the car we turned to the Cullen's and smiled, I met Edwards shocked face and lifted my right hand to form a "L". I mouthed Loser to him before winking and getting in the car.


	4. Keeping Guard

Bella's pov

"Oh my god! Did you see their faces." Alice screamed as we pulled out of the school car park.

"I don't think our plan could have gone any better. They are so going to be angry with us tomorrow, just imagine they are going to want to get their space back tomorrow but we won't let them get it." I laughed.

"Tonight is going to be the main event though girls, we need to all work together to make sure everything goes smoothly." Rosalie replied.

"Yes, lets run over the plans again for tonight."

"Firstly, we need dark outfits which will of course be organised by Alice." Rosalie said.

"Secondly, we head out at nine just as it goes dark."

"Next, I will replace Emmett's starter engine while you two keep guard."

"Finally we go home and wait for the uproar tomorrow." Alice finished off giggling in anticipation of tomorrows events.

"Alice what are we going to do if one of them comes outside? How are we going to cover Rose?"

"Well that is just the thing I was thinking about... Any ideas?" She laughed.

"We can pretend we are going to apologize for taking their car parking space?" I suggested.

"We can work with that or just improvise." Alice replied.

Once we arrived at Rosalie's house, we decided we would have a early dinner so we could spend more time getting ready for tonight. By the time we finished dinner it was already pushing six O'Clock. Afterwards Alice showed us the outfits we would be wearing. Rosalie was the only one out of the three of us that would be wearing all black as, Alice had changed her mind due to it looking slightly suspicious if we were seen all wearing black outfits. Instead I would be going out in Dark denim jeans, Purple long sleeved top and Black blazer jacket with my converse. Alice was wearing something similar however she opted for dark blue instead. We all agreed that our hair would be best tied back just in case there was wind causing our hair to blow around, except for Alice of course she decided to have it straight instead of spiky as she usually does.

"Alice why are you taking a bag?" Rosalie asked as we stood in her garage.

"Well me and Bella will need binoculars to make sure the coast is clear, and I have walkie talkies for us to keep in contact with you. But as you will be using your hands I have got you a head set to use, it is only small and looks like a headband when looking at it, but it is the easiest way to pass on messages."

Alice handed Rosalie the headset and helped her put it on and adjust her hair to cover the earpiece. We tested it out from across the garage to make sure there were no fuzzy signals.

After that Rosalie went and grabbed, her old starter motor that would fit in Emmett's Jeep.

"Okay it has just turned nine, lets go!" I said heading towards the garage door.

As the Cullen's only lived down the road we though it would be best to walk as it would be to obvious taking a car. As we rounded the corner coming towards the Cullen's house we noticed Edwards car was out the front also.

"Edward's car is out front."

"Well that's okay It gives me more cover." Rosalie said crouching down behind a group of trees.

"We are all set and ready to go." Alice said using her binoculars to search the surrounding area.

"Go Rose" I said giving her a slight push.

Rosalie ran round the front of the house to the side where the garage was. Luckily for us you couldn't see the driveway from where the guys were in the living room.

"Okay I am under the car." Rosalie's voice said coming through the walkie talkie.

"Roger that Rose." Alice said seriously. I started giggling to myself after her reply.

"What!" Alice hissed.

"What was that all about."

"I sore it in a movie once." She shrugged.

Five minutes later Rosalie informed us that she was almost done.

"Wait look!" I said spotting Jasper coming out of the house.

"Stop moving Rose Jasper is outside!" Alice said through the walkie talkie.

"What are we going to do?" I asked tucking in closer towards the trees.

"We out wait him he has only gone to the car for something." She replied.

We watched Jasper take something from Edwards car before walking back towards the house. He gave a strange look at the Jeep which set Alice and I on edge. He stood and stared at it for a minute before starting to walk around the front to where Rosalie was.

"Quick Alice do something!" I whisper yelled.

Alice shot up and ran towards the path making it look as if she was walking home. She looked up and yelled out Jasper's name. He stopped walking and turned around to look at Alice. I listened closely to the walkie talkie to listen to their conversation.

"Hey Jasper." She said sweetly.

"Alice, what are you doing around here?"

"Oh me, walking home I have just been to Rosalie's house...You?"

As Alice kept Jasper's attention I told Rosalie to try and get away around the corner to the next house so she wouldn't get caught.

"Bella is it safe?" Rose asked.

"Yes Rose he has his back to you.. go know quick and we will meet you back at the house."

As Rose quickly and quietly as she could got from under the car and around the next house, Alice seemed to have ended her conversation with Jasper. As she walked off Jasper gave one more look at the Jeep before going into the house. I grabbed Alice's bag and ran back towards Rose's house happy that the plan went as smoothly as it did. I made it to Rose's in minutes to finds them both in the garage.

"We did it!" Alice screeched.

"I know well lets hide this and get going to bed it is pretty late." Rose said pointing to the starter engine. She hid it in the boot of her M3 knowing nobody would ever touch her car it was the safest place.

"We are so good at this prank pulling!" Alice laughed as we all fell onto Rose's bed laughing.

We spent the next hour laughing and talking about tonight's prank and how the Cullen's will react in the morning.


End file.
